miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Miraculum adrianette/Adrianette
Rozdział 1 Marinette Podczas 2 lekcji usłyszałam huk wiedziałam już co się stało. Mari - Władca Ciem-powiedziała cicho Alya - Co tam mówisz ??? Mari - Nic, nic.- Powiedziała do Alyi i zwróciła się do nauczycielki.- Prosze pani mogę do toalety ??? Nauczycielka - Jasne, idż. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wyszłam z klasy i pobiegłam do łazienki się przemienić. Tikki - Mari myśle, że dzisiejszy atak nie jest taki jak poprzednie jest dużo poważniejszy. Mari - Tak czy siak musze walczyć. Tikki kropkuj. Po przemianie wybiegłam ze szkoły i weszłam w wir walki w którym był już Czarny kot. Kot - Siema Biedrąsiu. - Powiedział ale bez uśmiechu. Bieronka - Cześć Kocie, co ty taki przerażony ? - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Kot - Bo to serio nie czas na żarty, ten gościu rzuca nożami, może się komuś coś stać. Po tym co powiedział zrobiło mi się słabo Co nożami ??? my możemy zginąć !!! Kot - Biedrąsiu wszystko w pożądku ? Biedronka - Tak, tak wszystko w porządku.Choćmy walczyć. Kot - Ok. Zaczeliśmy walczyć. Po jakim czasie walki kot stracił na chwilę czujność i dostał nożem w ramię z którego zaczeła się lać krew. Rozcięcie było duże. Kot - Aaaaałłłł.... - krzyknął z bólem w głosie Biedronka - Kocie !!! Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwile, albo w sumie ukryj się gdzieś na chwilę i zatamuj krwawienie.Załatwie to sama. Kot - Nie możesz. Ale ja już go nie słuchałam i pobiegłam walczyć. W pewnym momęcie walki dostałam w ramię. Krzyknęłam z bólu ale dalej walczyłam. W końcu dostałam nożem w bok. Ale dobrze że się we mnie nie wbił tylko rozciął głęboką rane z której polała się krew. Ale wkońcu wygrałam.Kot podbiegł do mnie upierając się że mi pomoże i opatrzy ale ja uciekłam. Nie chciałam sprawiać mu klopotu. Pobiegłam do szkoły i odmienilam się w łazięce.Nawet nie zauważyłam że rany pozostały na moim ciele i dalej lała się z nich krew. Lecz wiedziałam że czuję się coraz gorzej.Kiedy weszłam do klasy. Stał tam już przesłuchiwany Adrien.Miał głęboką ranę taką jak Czarny kot. I wtedy to zrozumiałam.To Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem. Mari - Kocie. - Powiedziałam i wtedy popatrzyli się na mnie wszyscy którzy byli w klasie. I wtedy zemdlałam. Perspektywa narratora Adrien kiedy ją tylko zobaczył zrozumiał co się stało i zrozumiał że Mari to Biedronka.Niewiele myśląc zabrał ją do łazienki i poprosil jej kwami które mu się już pokazało przemienić Mari. Po przemianie Mari i Adriena wziął ją do siebie do domu. Po odmienieniu zaczął opatrywać jej rany. Najpierw zajął się rozcięciem na boku.Podniósł jej lekko koszulkę i przemył ranę wodą i zawinął bandarzem cały brzuch bo jak się okazało cały był w siniakach. Kiedy kończył nagle obudziła się Mari. Mari - Co się stało ??? - Powiedziała słabo Adrien - Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się tylko zawiąże ci ten bandaż. Mari - Adrien nie trzeba było. Adrien - To naprawdę nic takiego, ale dalej nie mogę uwierzyć że miłość mojego życia chodziła ze mną do klasy. Mari - A ja nie mogę uwierzyć że miłość mojego życia walczyła razem ze mną ze złem. I wtedy ją pocałował. Adrien - Kocham cię. Mari - Ja też cię kocham. Rozdział 2 Mari - Adrien to znaczy że jesteśmy parą ??? - Zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. Adrien - Oczywiście że tak,już cię nie zostawię. Mari - I nie przeszkadza ci że jako Marinette jestem niezdarna i w ogóle ??? Adrien - Nie,to nawet słodkie. - Powiedział i się uśmiechnął. Mari - Ciekawę co teraz myślą inni. Adrien - Sam nie wiem. Mari - Ciekawe co powie Alya. Adrien - Napewno będzie tak samo zdziwiona jak Nino, już sobię wyobrażam ich miny kiedy im o tym mówimy. Kiedy to powiedział zaczeliśmy się śmiać Mari - Muszę już iść do domu. Adrien - Odprowadzę cię. Adrien odprowadził mnie okrężną drogą przez park, cały czas szliśmy za rękę.A kiedy doszliśmy pod mój dom pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta. Adrien - Otwórz za godzinę będę. Mari - Ok.Pa kocurku ! Adrien - Pa księżniczko ! Kiedy weszłam do domu rodzice zaczeli mnie wypytywać czy nic mi nie jest , lecz powiedziałam im , że to tylko draśnięcia i poszłam do pokoju. Godzinę później przyszedł kocurek. Rozmawialiśmy o naszej codzienności i o misjach itd.Siedzieliśmy tak długo aż w końcu Adrien musiał wracać do domu , powiedział , że przyjedzie po mnie o 7 30.Nie mogłam się doczekać kolejnego dnia. Pół godziny później zasnęłam Następnego dnia Wstałam o 6. Więc miałam 30 minut do przyjazdu Adriena mojego ukochanego chłopaka. Tak się cieszę, że jesteśmy razem.Po codziennej rutynie przyjechał Adrien. Przy okazji powiedzieliśmy moim rodzicą o nas. Nie mieli obiekcji wręcz byli zadowoleni. Kiedy wyszliśmy z piekarni czekała na nas limuzyna. Adrien - Zapraszam - powiedział i otworzył przedemną drzwi limuzyny. Uśmiechnęłam się i wśadłam. Podróż była krótka. Kiedy wychodziliśmy z limuzyny Adrien podał mi rękę przy pomocy której wysiadłam. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli lecz Adrien nie zwracał na nich uwagi tylko objął mnie w talii i powiedział mi na ucho; Adrien - Kocham cię My Lady. Mari - Ja też cię kocham kocurku. I wtedy mnie pocałował , dość namiętnie jak na miejsce publiczne. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Nagle Alya i Nino zaczeli bić brawo do których dołączyła reszta oprócz Chloe która kipiała złością. Podeszliśmy do Alyi i Nina. Alya - No gratulacje. Nino - Ale mogliście nas uprzedzić a nie tak wpadacie i zaczynacie się obściskiwać. Zaczeliśmy się śmiać.W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Kiedy weszliśmy do klasy usiedliśmy z Adrienem razem w ławce. Rozdział 3 I nagle do klasy wleciała akuma. Nawet nie zdążyłam zareagować. Akuma opętała Chloe. Chloe - Jestem Sercołamaczka. Zapłacisz mi za to Biedronko !!! Ale jak, skąd ona wie że ja to Biedronka. I wtedy uświadomiłam sobię że to nie Chloe wie że ja to Biedronka tylko Władca Ciem.Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi oprócz mnie i Adriena który także się domyślał że to Władca Ciem a nie Chloe panuje nad Sercołamaczką.Kazałam wszystkim uciekać, oczywiście posłuchali tylko Alya została i zaczęła nagrywać.Kazałam jej uciekać lecz nie zamierzała tego robić.Więc kazałam jej wyłączyć kamerę bo nie mieliśmy się gdzie przemienić.Postanowiłam jej powiedzieć a raczej pokazać kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot.Nie chciała tego zrobić więc zabrałam jej telefon i wyłączyłam nagrywanie. Była na mnie zła dopuki nie krzykneliśmy Tikki kropkuj ! Tak ! / Plagg wysówaj pazury !. Potem była już tylko zaskoczona a może przerażona sama niewiem. Następnie oddałam jej telefon i powiedziałam że teraz może nagrywać. Posłuchała mnie a my zaczeliśmy walczyć. Po walce powiedziałam Alyi żeby o 20 przyszła do mnie wtedy jej wszystko wytłumaczę. Rozdział 4 O 20 zadzwoniła do drzwi Alya. Kiedy jej otworzyłam widać było że jest zestresowana ale także podekscytowana. Zaprosiłam ją do środka i poprosiłam by usiadła. Kiedy to zrobiła do okna zastukał mój kocurek. Kiedy wpuściłam do środka odrazu się odmienił, pocałował mnie i przywitał się z Alyą. Alya nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Alya - Ale jak ????? Jak on to zrobił ???? I kim jest Plagg ???? I w tym momęcie ukazali się Plagg i Tikki. Alya - Boże co to jest !!?!?!?! Tikki - Cześć jestem Tikki i jestem kwami Marinette czyli Biedronki. Alya - Jjja.. Allya. Plagg - A ja to Plagg kwami Adriena czyli Czarnego Kota. Alya - Jjja.. Allya. Marinette - Nie musisz się ich bać nic ci nie zrobią. Alya - A tak w ogóle co to kwami ?? Adrien - Kwami to stworzenia które pozwalają się nam przemieniać w superbohaterów. Alya - Ale jak przemieniać ??? Marinette - No ... Magicznie. Jakby to ująć. Hmmm.. Może ci pokażę. Przypatrz się z bliska. I wtedy przemieniłam się a następnie odmieniłam. Alya - Łał ... to naprawdę niesamowite. Ale jak mogliście nam nie powiedzieć !!! Adrien - Nie mogliśmy , nawet sami nie wiedzieliśmy kim jesteśmy. Alya - W to nie wątpie bo inaczej Biedronka mówiąc do Czarnego Kota tylko by bełkotała. Jjjaaj no ten jesteś cudowny to znaczy ymm... Hahaha Marinette - Alya !! Adrien zaczął się śmiać razem z Alyą i nawet ja nie próbowałam udawać obrażonej. Zaczeliśmy Alyi wszystko tłumaczyć. Kiedy skończyliśmy zaczęłam się zamartwiać. Adrien - Księżniczko wszystko w porządku ? Marinette - Tak tylko się martwię że jeśli Władca Ciem wie kim jestem to może zaatakować mnie równie dobrze we śnie albo zagrozić że coś zrobi mamie, tacie, Alyi a nawet tobię. Adrien - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeśli chcesz mogę zostać u ciebie na noc. Podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. Marinette - Chcę. Adrien - No to załatwione. Marinette - Alya chciałabyś jeszcze coś wiedzieć? Alya - Nie ,ale chciałam powiedzieć nie łam się wszystko będzie dobrze. Marinette - Dziękuję Alya - To ja się zmywam zostawiam was gołąbeczki. Pa. Marinette - Pa. Tylko nikomu się nie wygadaj. Alya - Ok. Adrien - Pa Alya. Kiedy Alya wyszła namiętnie pocałowałam Adriena. Tak bardzo go kocham i nie chcę by mu się coś stało. Marinette - Kocham cię. Adrien - Ja też cię kocham biędrąsiu. Marinette - Choćmy już spać. Adrien - Dobry pomysł. Kiedy położyliśmy się do łóżka wtuliłam się w jego tors. Adrien - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Marinette - Ja tak samo. I tak zasneliśmy. Wtuleni w siebie. Marinette Dupain - Chang i Adrien Agrest. Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Rozdział 5 Dedyk dla Ellexa 526 :D Obudził nas mój krzyk. Miałam koszmar. Śnił mi się Władca Ciem. Widziałam jego kryjówkę, było tam wiele zdjęć i obrazów pewnej kobiety. Władca Ciem mówił, że jeśli dostanie nasze miraculum znajdzie ją i znów będą rodziną. Potem widziałam Paryż tylko, że nie nasz ten piękny tylko cały w krwi, straszny. I Władca Ciem mówiący, że to zrobiłam ja. Ci ludzie na ulicach. To było straszne. Adrien - Co się stało ??? Marinette - Miałam koszmar. Adrien - Opowiedz mi o nim. Opowiedziałam Adrienowi cały sen. Adrien - Władca Ciem mówił, że znów będą rodziną, tak ? Marinette - Tak ale do czego zmierzasz ? Adrien - Zmierzam do tego, że rodzina składa się z rodziców i DZIECI. To ostatnie podreślił. Marinette - Czyli uważasz, że Władca Ciem ma potomka ? Adrien - Tak, tak myślę.Wystarczy tylko dowiedzieć się kim jest ta kobieta a potem znaleźć dzieciaka i z nim pogadać być może nie wie kim jest jego ojciec. Marinette - Musimy sprawdzić zaginione z ostatnich 5 lat.Myślę,że jeśli zobaczę jej zdjęcie to ją rozpoznam. Adrien - To zabieramy się do tego od jutra.O kurcze już 7. Muszę już iść za 30 minut po ciebię przyjadę ok? Marinette - Ok. Po wyjściu Adriena zaczęłam się szykować i o dziwo byłam gotowa punktualnie. Chwile po tym przyjechał Adrien i razem pojechaliśmy do szkoły. Rozdział 6 Kiedy dotarliśmy do szkoły jak zwykle byliśmy sensacją. Alya przywitała się z nami i po cichu zapytała czy damy jej dziś wywiad. Marinette - Jasne, o której ? Alya - Może po szkole. A zapomniałabym mam coś dla Tikki i Plagga. - Powiedziała i wyciągnęła dwie torby śniadaniowe. Alya - W środku są camembert i ciasteczka. Marinette i Adrien razem - Dzięki Alya !!! Lekcje odbyły się w spokoju. Po szkole razem z Adrienem przemieniliśmy się i pobiegliśmy w wyznaczone przez Alye miejsce. Czekała już tam na nas Alya. Alya - Witam bohaterów. Może odrazu przejdziemy do wywiadu ? Biedronka - Ok. Czarny kot - To co chcesz wiedzieć ? Alya - To może zacznijmy od wyjaśnienia czegoś. Czy jesteście oficjalnie parą ? Biedronka i Czarny kot razem - Tak. Alya - Sami słyszycie. Mamy pkiedyare bohaterów !!! Alya zadawała dużo pytań które nas mocno wymęczyły. Cały wywiad trwał aż 2 godziny. Po wywiadzie poszliśmy do mnie. Marinette - Adrien o której się jutro widzimy w sprawie tej kobiety ze snu ? Adrien - Może po ciebie przyjde o 16 ? Marinette - Dobry pomysł. Adrien - Czeka nas mnóstwo pracy. Zajmie nam to przynajmniej tydzień lub dwa. Marinette - Chyba że natkniemy się na nią w między czasie. Adrien - Tak to możliwe. Marinette - Jestem ciekawa kim jest ta kobieta i jej dziecko. Adrien - Już się tak nie zastanawiaj tylko idź spać jutro przed nami wiele papierkowej roboty. Marinette - Okej dobra już dobra ty też wracaj do siebie i się wyśpij. Adrien - Dobrze ale jak tylko będziesz miała koszmar to zadzwoń. Marinette - Okej idź już idź. Adrien - Ok to pa ! Marinette - Pa ! Kiedy wyszedł poszłam spać ale nie pospałam długo. Rozdział 7 Obudził mnie koszmar. Był bardzo podobny do poprzedniego. Przeniosłam się w nim do kryjówki Władcy Ciem. Znów mówił że znajdzie tę kobiete i znów będą rodziną ale gdy to mówił płakał. Mówił że musi go chronić. Potem przeniosłam się do mrocznego Paryża który ukazał mi się w poprzednim śnie z tym było wszystko takie samo. Kiedy się obudziłam płakałam. Kiedy się uspokoiłam zaczęłam rozmyślać kim jest ten '' ON ''. Po głębszym zastanowieniu domyśliłam się że to jego syn. Kiedy spojżałam na zegarek była 2 nad ranem. Nie chciałam łamać danej obietnicy więc poszłam do Adriena ale oczywiście w stroju Biedronki. Kiedy wskoczyłam do niego przez okno które było otwarte. Spał więc usiadłam na krześle jednocześnie się odminiając. Byłam tym wszystkim tak przytłoczona że zaczęłam głośno płakać. Wtedy się obudził. Gdy mnie zobaczył podbiegl do mnie natychmiast i przytulił. Adrien - Co się stało księżniczko ? Miałaś koszmar ? - powiedział z troską w głosie Kiwnęłam głową. Adrien - Opowiedz mi go. Opowiedziałam mu o wszytkim. Adrien - Czyli mamy podpowiedź to jest chłopak. Marinette - Tak. Trochę żal mi Władcy Ciem niewiem dlaczego jego żona odeszła ale mu współczuję. Adrien - W sumie ja też. W końcu ja też nie mam mamy a ojciec od jej zniknięcia bardzo się zmienił jest smutny i oziębły. Marinette - Niewiedziałam, kiedy zniknęła ? Adrien - Ok. 4 lata temu. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Idźmy spać. Marinette - Ok. Zasneliśmy. Tym razem ne miałam koszmarów. Rozdział 8 Obudziłam się o 6 to jakaś nowość !!! Ale wiedziałam że to i tak późno bo musiałam jeszcze wrócić do swojego domu. Adrien jeszcze spał więc wyszłam już jako Biedronka i za pomocą swojego jo-jo poszybowałam wśród budynków prosto do swojego pokoju. Tikki pomogła mi się ubrać i trochę mnie podmalować bo po tej nocy wyglądałam gożej niż potwór. Wyszłam do szkoły o 7 30. Doszłam tam 5 minut potem. Czekał na mnie tam już Adrien. Przywitał mnie długim pocałunkiem. Adrien - Witam Biedrąsiu. Szybko się zmyłaś z mojego pokoju , o której ty wstałaś,że już o 7 cię nie było ? Całe ostatnie zdanie usłyszała Alya. Alya - Ale jak to to ty u niego spałaś ?! Marinette - Nie zapominaj że mogę się do niego szybko dostać przez okno. Alya - Ale tak czy siak ? Spałaś z nim ? No wiesz o co mi chodzi ? Marinette - Nie ,nie w tym sensie. Alya - To dlaczego cię tak wypytuje dlaczego tak szybko się zmylaś ?! Marinette - Miałam bardzo ciężką noc. W tym momęcie Alya zauważyla jak wygląda Mari. Alya - O boże co się stało ? Nic ci nie jest ? Przegapiłam jakiegoś złoczyńce ? Marinette - Nie, to tylko koszmary. Alya - Chyba bardzo pożądne bo wyglądasz jak byś spała ok. 2 godzin a reszte przepłakała. Marinette - Trafiłaś ze wszystkim. Alye zatkało. Alya - Opowiedz mi co było takiego w tym śnie że płakałaś. Adrien - Sory że się w trącam ale myślę że to zły pomysł - zwrócił się do Aly a następnie do Mari - Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem kiedy się obudziłem i zobaczyłem jak siedzisz na tym krześle cala zapłakana i wyglądająca jakbyś za chwilę miała sbię podciąć wszystkie żyły. - Powiedział to z bólem próbując odgonić mroczną wizję. Ciąg dalszy rodziału 8 Alya - Boże, co było w tym śnie ? Marinette - Adrien było aż tak źle ? Adrien - Tak ale myśle że jeśli go znajdziemy część ustąpi. Adrien mówił oczywiście o synie Władcy Ciem lecz Alya nie wiedziała o tym. Alya - Wytłumaczycie mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi ? Marinette - Było ze mną tak strasznie po tym koszmarze dlatego że zobaczyłam coś strasznego. Był to Paryż tylko że cały w krwi i z zabitymi ludźmi. Był tam Władca Ciem i mówił że to wszystko moja wina. - Gdy to mówiłam zaczełam płakać Adrien odrazu mnie przytulił. Adrien - Spokojnie to tylko sen twój największy lęk, lęk przed tym że zawiedziesz. Alya - Przepraszam nie powinnam myślałam że Adrien przesadza. Marinette - Ni.Ni c się ni...e st..ało. - Powiedziałam zalewając się żewnymi łzami. Adrien - Spokojnie uspokuj się dasz radę nie zawiedziesz i nic takiego się nie wydaży. Powoli zaczęłam się uspokajać i wtedy przytuliła mnie Alya. Alya - Jeszcze raz przepraszam.Chodźmy już na lekcje.- Powiedział gdy usłyszeliśmy dzwonek. INFO Next będzie najprawdopodobniej 2 czerwca lub troszke później bo jade do Niemiec :D Pozdrawiam Alex Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania